


Magical Mystery Tour

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Omorashi, Omovember, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 1: Because of magic or a spell----“What are you saying?”“I think this is because of George’s spell.”
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Magical Mystery Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in May last year because I'm busy in November so here we go again I guess lol

“Please?” George begged, batting his lashes at John. John looked over at Paul for help.

“Well, if it were me, I wouldn’t want a wizard in training to practise on me.”

George huffed. “Really? You were one, too, you know! Last year!” Then he looked back at John again. “Come on, pretty please? You can ask Richie. It’s not so bad.”

“He’s right, y’know,” Ringo said, jumping into the conversation. “He tied me shoes for me.”

“Fine,” John sighed, rolling his eyes. “Do whatever. But don’t hurt me.”

Now giddy with excitement, the younger man started to flip through his spell book, and John and Paul made eye contact, grinning.

“I have it!” George pointed his wand at John and muttered a few words. When nothing happened, he cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t understand.” Now, he was very confused. He turned to Paul and said almost the exact same thing. Paul’s pants fell to the ground, revealing his naked crotch to the others. He blushed as he bent down to pick them up.

“The hell, George?” he grumbled out angrily.

“If it worked on you, why didn’t it work on John?” As he started to search for an answer on his page, John started to laugh as Paul got more embarrassed. “Oh! I used the opposite spell on you. But your pants were already on, so it didn’t change anything.”

John nodded. “I see,” he said, trying to sound interested.

-

Paul tried for the rest of the day to forget about the incident. He’d been in his room for the better part of the day until he heard John calling his name.

“Paul!” He ignored it the first time. “Paul, can you come help me?”

He sighed, starting to heda to John’s room, but when he got there, John wasn’t there.

“In the toilet, Paul.” Paul turned to look in the toilet and saw John staring back at him with a worried expression as he hopped from side to side. “I can’t get my pants down.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck off.”

“No, Paul, please. The zipper’s really stuck. It won’t move at all!”

“If you’re trying to trick me into taking your trousers and pants off, you can stop.”

Paul started to walk away, but John grunted and bent over in desperation. “Wait, Macca!” The younger man turned around and sighed.

“Alright, fine.” He got down to see what the deal was, and John tried to limit his squirming as Paul worked with his zipper. “It looks fine to me. But it’s just not coming down.”

“Yeah, thanks,” John replied sarcastically.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes, yes, sorry. It’s just… If you could speed this up a little, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Paul laughed a bit. “I’ll try, Johnny. Why’d you wait so long to go, anyway?”

“How was I supposed to fucking know my zipper would get stuck?!”

“Good point.” He tried again, but again failed. “Look, why don’t you just like… I don’t know. Pull them down, and we’ll find a way to fix it later.”

John nodded and started to pull on them, getting a bit nervous as the waistband pressed into his bladder, making his desperation even more apparent to him. He stopped.

“Paul, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“What? Why? That zipper isn’t going to come down any time soon, so you might as well--”

“If I do, I’ll piss myself!” Silence followed, obliging John to keep talking. “I really have togo, Paul, and the waist of the trousers is just… pushing on me.”

“... Oh, erm, maybe just try?”

He tried again, crossing his legs and squeezing them together. But no matter how hard he tried, they just wouldn’t budge.

“Paul, it’s not working! Why aren’t they coming down? You’re a wizard! Do something!”

Paul hurried out of the room to get his wand and George’s spell book. Once in the toilet again, he opened it to the page George had been on earlier, trying the same spell.

“It’s not working,” he mumbled. “What? It worked on me!”

“Are you saying it correctly?”

“Yes, I’m bloody saying it correctly!” He tried again, but to no avail. “The only reason this wouldn’t work is if…”

“If what?” John was getting more and more impatient due to his current situation.

“If there’s another entire spell working against it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I think this is because of George’s spell.” Paul took a deep breath, knowing John was about to go off.

“Oh, that little--”

“Okay, wait. Hold on. I’m gonna go ask him for reversal spells, yeah? I’ll be right back.”

He ran off, finding George in the kitchen. The younger man looked up, confused at his frantic expression.

“What’s going on?”

“I need your reversal spell book.” George tilted his head. “Every spell book has a reversal. Where is it?”

“We haven’t learnt about those yet. I just borrowed the book from my professor.”

“Well, shit. Know where he lives?”

“N-no, why? What happened?”

Paul ignored him and started putting his shoes on. “You’re driving us to your class.”

“Wha--?”

“Go start the car.” George left the room with the keys. “John! Get out here! John walked out slowly, trying not to jostle his bladder too much. “Let’s get in the car. The reversal book is in Geo’s class.”

“O-okay.”

-

By some sort of miracle, they were able to make it there without John completely pissing himself. George managed to pick up on what was going on from the constant groaning and complaining of John because he was leaking.

They hurried into the classroom, and much to their surprise, George’s professor was standing at his desk.

“What in god’s name is-- Lennon?”

John looked up from the floor for the first time since they’d been there, and his eyes went wide. “Crandall…”

“John, you’re not a wizard… how do you--” Paul was cut off by the oldest man now walking towards them.

“Oh, no, he’s no wizard. He dropped out first year.”

“You went to school here, John?” George asked incredulously.

“Yes. He swore he’d never step foot in this classroom ever again.” Then, Crandall grinned at John. “What can I do you for, boys?”

“Well, I was practising spells from that book I borrowed and I accidentally cast the wrong one on him, and now his pants won’t come down.”

John squirmed more as Crandall laughed, heading towards his desk to retrieve his wand. He uttered a few words as he waved his wand out in the air.

John felt his pants loosen, and immediately went to undo them, pulling himself out and letting go onto the floor in front of him. The others backed away as the hiss and splatter of it filled the air.

John’s head flung back, and he moaned as if he was having an orgasm.

After a few minutes, it was finally over, and he realised what he had done. He quickly tucked himself away and blushed madly.

“I’m so sorry. Oh, god.” He kept his eyes down. 

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Lennon. You know, George, I’ll send you home with the reversal book, yeah? Just in case.”

He went to get the spell book and returned, handing it to George.

“Er, don’t worry about…” He motioned to the giant, pale yellow puddle on the tile floor. “... that. I’ll take care of it. Also, it was nice to see you, as well, McCartney. Even if it was under such crude circumstances.”

“Yes,” Paul agreed. “You, too.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, Mr. Harrison. Have a lovely rest of your weekend.”

With this, they left, and Paul couldn’t help but crack up at John. “There’s no way that wasn’t more embarrassing than getting pantsed.”

“Shut the fuck up, Paul.”


End file.
